The present invention generally relates to safety devices for vehicles, and, in particular, to a side-view mirror assembly for a vehicle in the form of and as described in the aforementioned, incorporated by reference, patent applications, but not necessarily limited to a single shell dual-view mirror assembly. More specifically, the invention focuses on concerns and a side break-away rear view mirror assembly with a telescopic support brace.
In the aforementioned patent applications, the side-view mirror assembly includes a support member which is coupled to the vehicle; a shell housing having a mounting hole for receiving the support member; a support member mounting plate formed of a substantially rigid material, the support member mounting plate being disposed in and coupled to the shell housing, the support member being fixedly coupled to the support member; and a mirror unit being disposed within the shell housing, but being coupled directly to and supported by the support member mounting plate, such that the mirror unit is substantially rigidly coupled to the support member without being supported by the shell housing.
The disclosures incorporated by reference teach a hinge member as well as a hinge plate and related structural components which allow the mirror unit to swing away from its normal position both to accommodate the operator""s desire to adjust the position of the mirror or to allow the shell housing to collapse due to collision with an obstacle.
Despite the extensive measures taken in the construction of the mirror support assembly disclosed in the incorporated by reference applications, there is still a possibility under certain circumstances for the mirror to be subject to vibrations.
The present application provides measures that deal with, remedy or substantially eliminate such vibrations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more effective, improved mirror assembly for vehicles such as school buses, transit buses, trucks and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror assembly for vehicles which is diverse and easier to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the mirror assembly with superior vibration damping features and aerodynamic features for an improved field of view.
In accordance with the present invention, and in connection with vehicular side-view mirror assemblies, which include a support member which is coupled to the vehicle; a shell housing for holding mirror units and mechanically coupled to the support member, there is provided a further anti-vibration expedient in a form of a telescopic arm which serves the dual functions of ameliorating vibration of the housing during use of the mirror assembly while, simultaneously, doing so in a non-rigid fixed mode so as to accommodate the movement of the mirror assembly housing away from the bus or toward the bus, as needed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description, which follows.